Return of the Talekeeper
category:MissionsCategory:Bastok Missions de:Bastok-Mission 6-1 }} }} }} }} Walkthrough *This mission requires a certain level of Rank Bar. Complete Wading Beasts 8-10 times or trade 4 crystals to a Conquest Overseer. *Talk to a Bastok Gate Guard to receive the mission. *Go to Bastok Mines and talk to Medicine Eagle at ( ) for a cutscene. *You must then go talk to Drake Fang who is at ( ) in Zeruhn Mines next to the boat from Palborough Mines. (You dont have to get on the boat to talk to him, just come through Zeruhn). You will see a cutscene where Iron Eater will approve your mission and tell you to go check out Altepa. *Go to the center of Western Altepa Desert (Revelation Rock). Southwest of the rock is a ??? at ( ). Examine it, and the Western Sphinx and Eastern Sphinx will pop. **A quick way to get there is to Unity warp (Level 125 category). *Kill one or both of the Western Sphinx and Eastern Sphinx. **Recommended party is 10-12 level 60+ players. Also solo'd by many level 75 jobs using /NIN subjob . **Western Sphinx and Eastern Sphinx are immune to Sleep and Lullaby. **Only Western Sphinx or Eastern Sphinx must be killed. **The sphinx each pop on top of the poles that are closest together. When they are popped, they face one another. This means you can pop with Sneak up standing on the east side of the poles, and pull one safely away from the other (Western Sphinx and Eastern Sphinx do not link). * Even though the mobs don't link, if pulled incorrectly BOTH WILL AGGRO. ** Confirmed they do not link. They are sight aggro, facing (Eastern Sphinx)S >-< N(Western Sphinx), pop/pull from the East and they will NOT link whichever way you choose to pull. If you aggro during the pop (for example standing to the north/south) they will aggro. **A ranged attack is not necessary, as the Sphinx facing your direction (Eastern, if you're to the North) will aggro you immediately upon popping. **The Western Sphinx pops on the larger rock and faces towards the smaller one. The Eastern Sphinx pops on the smaller rock and faces toward the larger one. To successfully pull only one you have to stand directly behind the rock opposite of the NM you want. ***Do not kill the Sphinx you pulled until the other one depops, then you can obtain your Altepa moonpebble shortly after the kill. ***The other Sphinx will despawn after 3 minutes have passed. **If you fail to kill the NM(s) wait about 10 to 15 minutes and you will be able to trigger the fight again. **If someone else aggros the 2nd Sphinx, you cannot obtain the Altepa moonpebble. Confirmed for aggro + depop, have to check if someone else claims and kills it. *After killing the Sphinxes, check the ??? again to get an Altepa moonpebble. *Talk to Tall Mountain downstairs ( ) in Bastok Mines on Ore Street by the "Restricted Section" in order to complete this mission. **The NPC is next to Bastok Mines Home Point #3.